Before The Darkness Rewrite
by LadyAmethyst26
Summary: Before he built the Hotel Cortez, James P. March resided in Manhattan amongst the oldest & richest families of New York where he met a young socialite and heiress; Then James March had it all until he let darkness consume him. [Story takes place before and partly during AHS:Hotel]
1. Chapter 1

**_Los Angeles, California - November 28th, 1926_**

James Patrick March dressed himself in his room at the Hotel Cortez. Top hat and all he was ready to be married - again. Elizabeth, is new bride wasn't aware of his previous nuptials. James opened the pocket watch his first love had given him. Inside was a photograph of the young woman, she looked marvellous, and sophisticated, like a treasured piece of Art.

"She'll never be her, you know." said Ms. Evers, his laundress.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Ms. Evers. Besides, it's not like you were ever fond of Amelia."James retorted. His heart skipped a beat when he said her name. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke it out loud.

Ms. Evers frowned and exited the room. If only he could understand that she was trying to protect him from another heartbreak. She passed Elizabeth in the lobby, looking as radiant as ever. Mr. March certainly had a type and it was blonde and beautiful.

The ceremony was private; just the groom, his bride and the officiant. Ms. Evers listened in from the balcony.

"Do you, James Patrick March, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiant questioned.

"Yes, I do." James answered. Ms. Evers could hear the dedication in his voice. Unlike the bride, her vows were empty. However they were said, and that made James March a legally married man, and Hazel Evers feared he would never need her again.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York - October 16th, 1922_**

It was a cool October morning, on the balcony of a 5th Avenue penthouse the daughter of a wealthy business man looked down at the only world she'd ever known. The sky was grey and the autumn leaves had already changed leaving the treetops of Central Park vibrant warm tones of yellow and orange. A single rain drop fell on her nose, bringing her out of her daze.

"Miss Rothesay, you really should return inside.' The maid advised from the balcony door. She had been trying to get the young woman's attention for awhile now. 'Your mother would be ever so disappointed if you caught a cold before her big event.'

"I'll just be a moment Helen, I promise." Amelia replied. The big event that the maid spoke of was Amelia's 20th birthday, which doubled as a meet and great for the most eligible bachelors in town. There was nothing Mrs. Rothesay wanted more than to see her daughter married off to someone of the right family. There were requirements for Amelia's hand; He must be a gentleman of old money and high society. These were her father's rules, and Mr. Rothesay was the one stamping the seal of approval - for his future son-in-law would inherit the family business 'Rothesay Diamonds and Jewelers Co.'

A tradition usually passed down to the eldest son, but unfortunately Amelia's only brother had fallen victim to the Spanish flu three years ago and died at the age of nineteen. Amelia was quite close to her brother Charles, and sometimes she swore she could still hear him walking the halls, or catch the scent of his cologne in the sitting room. When she was really lonely she would sneak into the studio where Charles painted, and examine his unfinished work.

"Amelia! Get in here now!' Mrs. Rothesay yelled. Amelia obeyed her mother's command and returned inside. Her mother wasn't the tame woman she pretended to be when guests were around, she could be fierce and temperamental. 'How could you be so careless, standing in the rain barefoot?" She snapped.

"My apologies, mother."

"Helen is fetching you some dry them on and join us for the soiree." Mrs. Rothesay ordered before walking away. From behind it would be easy to mistake Amelia's mother for her, they were both blonde with small waist and hips the danced side to side as they walked .

Amelia went to her room where she met Helen, who look nothing like the Rothesay women. The maid was only a few years younger than Amelia's mother but she looked otherwise. Her brown hair was graying at the roots, and her face was full of lines and wrinkles, but she was a kind woman who had always treated Amelia and Charles as if they were her own children.

"Are you ready Miss?" Helen asked as she brushed Amelia's damp hair.

"Is anyone ever ready to be forced into marriage, Helen?"

"Oh, I do recall a time when you couldn't wait to be a bride Miss Rothesay.'

"Please don't." Amelia interrupted.

"Forgive me, Miss." Helen stepped back and pulled a dress out from the closet. It was a long blue satin gown, paired with a white lace shawl to wear over her shoulders. It fit the young blonde perfectly, as it should, the dress was made specifically for her. Amelia held her hair out of the way as Helen secured a diamond necklace around her neck. She stepped into her Italian made heels and Helen touched up the powder on her face. Just a little dash of rouge so the men would think they made her blush.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Mr. Rothesay presented himself. "My dearest daughter I must say I'm glad you've inherited your mothers looks."

"Don't be so modest, Papa, you're a handsome man."

"Yes, but I would look very silly in a dress." He smirk. Amelia always admired her fathers since of humour, not very many man of his position still had one.

"You're free to go Helen,' He said. 'I'll be the one escorting Amelia into the ball room."

"Of course, sir." Helen nodded.

* * *

The last time Amelia had seen so many people in her home was her brothers funeral, of course, the atmosphere this time was much different. A pianist the Mr. Rothesay had hired played lounge music on the grand piano by the window, while most of the guest congregated in the center of the room.

" Mr. Belmont, Mr. Greyson." Amelia's father greeted two men in boring suits. She tried to hide her disinterest, these men just weren't her type.

"Amelia!' It was so good to hear the voice of someone who could save her.

"Eleanor, it's been too long.' She greeted her hero with an air kiss. Eleanor was a childhood friend. Her family had moved to the Upper West Side after her mother got offered a role in a silent film, and decided to pursuit a career in acting.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Miss Eddington.' Amelia's father spoke. 'You girls will have all night to catch up. We were just starting a conversation with Mr. Greyson, and Mr. Belmont."

"Sorry, Mr. Rothesay.' Eleanor gave her friends had a squeeze. 'Come find me when you're done." Amelia nodded.

"Mr. Greyson, I adore your suit, did you pick it out yourself?" Lying came naturally to Amelia, women of her class did it everyday to their friends, their staff, and even to themselves.

"I wish I gifted the eyes to put such a suit together." He laughed. Walter Greyson wasn't awful looking, he had thick black hair and piercing blue eyes. "The tailor picked it for me, dear."

"I, on the other hand, picked my own outfit.' Mr. Belmont chimed in with a smile that revealed his crooked and slightly stained teeth. David Belmont was in his mid thirties, a heavy smoker who was ironically heir to a tobacco company.

"Ah, but if a man can put together his own wardrobe than is he really in need of a wife?" A voice broke in from behind Amelia, and it was a voice she knew all too well.

"Nathaniel, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Amelia said.

"You're right. I'm very sorry, Amelia." He replied.

"Well you seem to be handling things quite well on your own, dear. I'm going to find your mother. Excuse me." Amelia sighed, her father couldn't pick a worse time to leave. She had to find Eleanor.

"I don't mean to be rude.' Mr. Belmont spoke. 'Who is this young man?"

"My name is Nathaniel Montgomery - Scott, sir." Nathaniel extended his hand to both Walter and David.

"I don't recall sending the Montgomery - Scott's an invitation." Amelia sneered. She had just spotted Nathaniel's brother Nicholas.

"We were personally invited by .' Nathaniel told her. 'She said you'd be more than happy to see me - ahem - us again."

"I see this is a personal matter, excuse me." Mr. Greyson left the room, only a few seconds later so did Mr. Belmont.

"Dear Amelia, we do come baring heartbreaking news.' Nicholas joined in. 'I'm afraid that I'm already engaged to be married in the spring."

"That poor unfortunate woman. Pardon me, I have other guests to greet." Amelia turned quickly and pushed her way through the crowd. Nicholas Montgomery - Scott was everything Amelia had hated about Manhattan. He believed he was God's gift to women, though most who knew the family had a preference for his brother. Nicholas was also the biggest gossip Amelia had ever met in her life; worse than her mother's friends and that is saying alot. He had no boundaries either, even Nathaniel wasn't safe from his big mouth. That was another part of the reason why Amelia had to leave. She had to find Eleanor, so she ran to the only room she knew would people would stay clear of - the studio

'I've never been so pleased by silence.' Amelia thought to herself. She took a seat on a stool facing the last painting Charles was working on. It was very dark; perhaps a night scene, and Amelia could see where he started the outline of a man, or maybe a woman. Mrs. Rothesay refused to have anything from Charles' bedroom or studio removed, everything was as he last left it. Click. The sound of the door knob turned and Amelia hide behind an easel.

"Meli?" Eleanor whispered.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I thought I'd find you here.' Eleanor smiled, she knew how much Amelia idolized her sibling.

"My parents aren't brave enough to step into this room."

"It must be hard, dealing with Henry and Rose on your own."

"That's why I'm glad I have a friend like you." Amelia grinned.

"What made you finally decide to hide in here?"

"Nathaniel.' Amelia felt her throat tighten at the name. 'And his brother."

"They're here? After everything that happened?"

"Yes, I can't believe him!" Amelia cursed. Nathaniel was her first love. The first and only man she had kissed. The only person that could make her smile after her brother died, while Eleanor was at boarding school. He will also the first man to break her heart.

"Let's go out tonight!"Eleanor suggested. "Help get that jerk out of your mind."

"Have you lost your mind? Where would we go?" Amelia questioned her red haired friend.

"No questions. However we will have to do something about your look." Before Amelia could say anything Eleanor pulled a bright red lip stick out from her clutch and applied it to her friends lips. Then she took out a black compact and a small eye brush. "Don't move, not even a blink." Eleanor warned. She traced the powder around Amelia's light blue eyes.

"Ellie, please tell me what's going on." Amelia begged.

"Nope. We have got to get you into something more liberating. Do you have any shorter dresses?'

"None as short as yours." Amelia replied. Eleanor's dress stopped above the knee and was covered in black beads against a maroon material.

"I'm going to take a look in your closet."

* * *

New York City is no stranger to criminal activity, and if one was looking for a place to acquire unlawful liquor (among other things) then Chumley's speakeasy was the place to be. It was a busy Thursday night when James March walked in and took a table for himself and his two new friends. George Heidelberg and Stuart Richmond were both young entrepreneurs, however not as successful as whom at twenty-five had a net worth of over ten million.

"James, how did the meeting with Mr. Ashcroft go? asked George.

"I'm not certain that he liked me." James answered. Ashcroft was a local developer who Jame was hoping to buy some land from. It wasn't easy to purchase land in Manhattan, most of the plots had been owned by the same families for generations.

"I heard they don't take too kindly to self-made men 'round here.' Added Stuart with a southern draw. 'Bunch of entitled yankees born with silver spoons in their mouths - they're all the same."

"Don't listen to ol' southern Stu, James. Me and you we can really make a name for our selves here. And look,they sure do have some nice looking dames.' George said pointing to a glamorous blonde standing next to a girl with red hair.

James watched as the women walked closer to their table. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde. She seemed confused, like she had entered the building by mistake. She tugged on the other girls arm. He knew what she was thinking, she wanted to leave, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ellie, what is this place?" Amelia questioned. She had to raise her voice to speak over the brass band that was playing.

"Chumley's!' Eleanor exclaimed. 'Don't make it so obvious that we shouldn't be here. They'll think we're narks."

"Could I interest you ladies in a drink?" James asked the two girls once they passed the table.

"Certainly." Eleanor grinned. There was one empty chair at the table, so James offered his seat to Amelia.

"Alcohol?!" Amelia scolded under her breath.

"Shh!" Eleanor warned.

"Bartender, two martinis!' James called to the bar that was just a few feet away from them. "Take a seat darling, we won't bite.' Amelia smiled politely and took his offer. 'James Patrick March is the name." He extended his hand.

"Amelia Rothesay." Her well manicured hand gripped on to his. He brushed the top of her hand with his lips.

"Pleasure. These are my associates, George Heidelberg and Stuart Richmond." The men nodded their heads respectively.

"This is my friend Eleanor." Amelia motioned to the red head.

"Good to meet you Mr. March.' Eleanor beamed. 'Say what brings you fine gentlemen to the city?" A person from the bar staff dropped off the two martini glasses at the table.

"Business,' George answered. 'And what about you gals?"

Amelia picked up her glass by the stem and stared down at the liquor. At home she could drink wine, and champagne, but she wasn't stupid. She read the newspaper, she knew it was illegal. Eleanor had already sipped from her glass, and gave her friend the look that said she better too.

"It was Rothesay, right' George spoke to Amelia. 'Any connection to the diamond company?"

Amelia looked to Eleanor for help, they didn't know these men, was it safe to reveal her identity? She came here to get away from the attention and now the whole table had eyes on her. 'I -uh, pardon me." Amelia jolted from her chair and started walking in the other direction.

It seemed like every two steps Amelia took the sea of people would push her back one. Of course, nobody heard her delicate voice asking them to move, or maybe they did and couldn't care to. She felt extremely closed in, but perhaps it was the tight dress Eleanor had chosen for her. She couldn't walk very fast in the restricting material.

"Amelia!' She heard a voice call her name, it was James March. 'Please do forgive my friend, he didn't mean to intrude on your privacy he was simply curious."

"There you are!' Eleanor shouted, she came from the opposite direction. 'We can't leave now Meli, we've just arrived."

"I'll already be in so much trouble." Amelia protested.

"Exactly, so enjoy the rest of the night while you can."

"The lady has a point, Miss Rothesay. If this place is too overwhelming I know another club we can visit." James said. Eleanor gave her friend a hopeful look.

"Fine." Amelia sighed.

Amelia and Eleanor followed James out into the street, and got into the back of his new automobile; a Lancia Trikappa one of the most luxurious cars on the market. It wasn't a long ride to the new location, Amelia found it interesting that James drove himself. If he was a native of the Upper East Side he wouldn't be caught dead driving his own car.

James opened the back door and gave both girls and hand to help them step out. 'Ladies first." He said ushering them down a flight of stairs.

"This is a private event ladies." said a large man guarding the door.

"They're with me, James March." The door man stepped aside for them to walk in.

As soon as they entered Amelia noticed this place was much different than Chumley's. Instead of loud jazz music, a sultry band played lounge music, much like she would hear at home.

"Please excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with a gentleman over there." James announced.'Pick any table you like."

"Let;s go over there!' Eleanor pointed to a table next to the bar.' It will inspire him to buy us more drinks, and you really need another one."

"Eleanor." Amelia rolled her eyes but went along with her friends suggestion.

"Splendid spot,' James said joining them. 'Now I have something that will make the night much more interesting." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask, then poured the contents onto the table. Amelia and Eleanor exchanged looks after seeing the white powder. 'Now I would regret to assume that women of such status have ever dared to use cocaine."James continued.

"Of course not -'

"I have." Eleanor blurted.

"Excuse me?" Amelia looked at Eleanor.

"Last summer at the Vanderbilt wedding, after you left I was talking to Ricky Callahan, he gave me some." Eleanor explained.

"And you failed to inform me? I tell you everything, Ellie."

"No offence, Amelia, you're a prude." Eleanor confessed. Amelia frowned, yes her friends words stung but they were true, she was slowly turning int a carbon copy of her mother, that was her biggest fear.

"No need to pout, Amelia' James said, he had broke the pile of cocaine into three straight lines. "Here's your chance to change that." He offered her a small silver flute, she hesitated, but took it.

"I'm not sure what do to do." she said.

"Let me show you,' James chuckled. He took the flute back from her and lined it up with one of the rows, then brought his nasal down onto to piece of metal. Blocking one nostril with is finger he snorted until the line was gone. Then James reached into his front pocket for his handkerchief and wiped of the top of the instrument. Amelia tried again, this time copying Mr. March, and passed the flute on to Eleanor.

"How do you know if it works?" Amelia asked rubbing at her nose. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"You'll feel the high, any minute now." James assured her.

Amelia couldn't exactly remember what came next. She felt light headed and dizzy, but the normal type, it was more like the world was spinning around her and she was still.

"Eleanor?" Amelia called out. She was standing in the back of the lounge now, unsure of how or when she got there.

"Just take a seat, you'll be alright." Eleanor promised.

"I love this song." Amelia jumped up a suddenly as she had sat. A woman was singing on stage and she had one of the most beautiful voices Amelia had ever heard.

"Well then, may I have this dance?" James appeared in front of her.

"Yes!' Amelia smiled. James walked her to the dance floor, she could feel her heart beat as if it was in sync with the music, his hand wrapped around her waist, she placed hers on his shoulders.

The woman continued singing in the background:

 _'It's three o'clock in the morning_

 _We're danced the whole night through_

 _and daylight soon will be dawning_

 _just one more waltz with you'_

"Are you trained in dance, ?" Amelia asked.

"Only a few lessons." James admitted.

 _That melody so entrancing_

 _seems to be made for us two_

"Why did you really come to Manhattan?"

"Opportunity" He answered quickly.

 _'There goes the three o'clock chime_

 _chiming, rhyming_

 _my heart keeps beating in time_

"Where are you from?" Amelia wondered

"A discussion better suited for another time, dear."

 _And daylight soon will be dawning_

 _just one more waltz with you_

Amelia studied the face of the man she was dancing with, she had no idea where Eleanor was, and had never spent so much time alone with a stranger, sure she knew his name was James Patrick March, but didn't know where he was from or how old he was, or his profession. The only way she could think to get any of that information was to speak about her self and maybe he'd answer some of those questions.

"It was my birthday today.' She told him.

"Is that so? Mine will be in two weeks." James replied.

"RAID!" multiple voicesshouted and people began to scatter.

"This way," James lead Amelia through the frantic crowd. She could her police whistles and caught a glimpse of people being arrested.

"There's noway out!' She cried. James guided her into a storage room. He pulled with the shelves until he found the right one that flew open revealing a crawl space.

"I don't mean to rush you, Amelia, but we don't have much time." James ushered.

Amelia crawled through the small openning which lead to a dark corridor. She stood up and adjusted her clothing, James crawled out behind her.

"Where are we, Mr. March?" Amelia asked

"Somewhere under the city, I suppose. Please, call me James, dear." He replied.

"Eleanor, where is she?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"We need to find her, I can't just leave her, I - I." Amelia felt her heart thump faster by the second. It was all too much, what if Eleanor was arrested, or worse kidnapped! They didn't belong here. She began to cry, first came tears, then the gasps as she sobbed.

"Don't cry, please.' James begged, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned burying her face into his chest. It wasn't something he expected, James was never a very affectionate man but for some reason he felt obligated to comfort her.

"I just want to go home." Amelia cried.

"Look at me.' James cradled her face so her eyes would meet his. 'It's going to be fine. Now you must promise me you'll be quiet, bootleggers use these tunnels and you and I only want to gues what else is hiding in these passages."

"I promise." Amelia nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello to anyone still following this story, new reader or old. I am so sorry that I abandoned it for so long. I know a lot of you really enjoyed reading, and I loved creating the original characters to introduce to Mr. March. So, for those who forgive me I have good news! I've edited the story, and have kept my intended plot while even adding in some chapters that take place during the AHS plot (although it will come mostly in the last few chapters) All of OCs you've been introduced to are back as well as some significant cameos from real celebs of the 1920s AND I have already completed the story. But decided to release the chapters bi-weekly from now on. This way I get to leave some suspense for the readers instead of putting it all out at once. Hope you enjoy! - Lady Amethyst**

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was the drugs or just her natural adrenaline, but since they had left the club time had blew by, and now Amelia was in a very plain room laughing hysterically.

"I'd really like to know what you find so amusing, Miss Rothesay." James said.

"Life,' She giggled. 'My whole life I've been kept in close proximity to my mother's eye or my fathers or my nannies when I was a child. Yet, here I am in a situation that I've been taught to stay away from." Amelia flopped onto the bed.

"It was quite curious to find you tonight." James agreed. She pulled eagerly at the back of her dress. 'Are you alright?"

"It's hot. Too hot. I have to take this off." She grunted.

"Allow me."James could feel the sweat on her back. He fumbled with the buttons until the came undone.

"Thank goodness!" Amelia cheered, she stood and the blue dress fell revealing only her sheer white under slip.

"I'll run you a bath, it will help you cool down." He told her.

"Wait,' Her hand grabbed him before he could turn. 'Thank you for not leaving me behind, I could have been arrested - or worse returned home."

"Only a fool would leave you behind." James replied. Amelia half smiled met his dark gaze. He hadn't no way of knowing that what he had just said touched her. They were words she wished Nathaniel would have said to her, instead of sleeping with her former friend Gloria Winthrop then fleeing to Connecticut.

"I have a hard time trusting handsome men." She admitted.

"Ah, so you find me handsome?" He taunted

"Yes."

"And I find you to be a magnificent piece of art, a true goddess in the flesh." He moved closer to her, and Amelia stepped forward as well. To his surprise her hands quickly wrapped around his neck and she brought her mouth to his.

James kissed her and she pulled him closer, to the point where his pelvis was pressed against her belly. He lead Amelia back to the bed and laid her down gently. Their faces broke apart and he continued a trail of kisses down her neck, inhaling Chanel No. 5. She let out a soft moan as he felt on her breasts. James couldn't hide the fact that he wanted her. He guided her hands to his waist band, encouraging her to undo his pants. She did, and began to stroke his freed erection.

"My, my, Amelia, aren't you full of surprises."James said between breaths. Her hands moved up his torso and she got him out of his shirt. Her legs hooked around his hips and he knew she was ready. His flesh slid inside hers and she let out a gasp.

* * *

Tension was growing at the Rothesay residence. Mrs. Rothesay paced the foyer as her husband stood before her next to a man in a brown suit. All of the house staff stood to the side along the wall, Helen their trusted maid, Andre, the cook, and Mr. Quinn the elevator operator all with concerned faces.

"It's nearly two hours past midnight. Where is she?" Mrs. Rothesay panicked. The party had ended at eleven, and nobody had seen her daughter since an hour before then. It was a true embarrassment for the family, to host an event only to have the guest of honor go missing.

"They'll find her soon, I have the best officers out there looking." Detective Daniels replied.

"This is not like our daughter, Detective.' Henry Rothesay said for the hundredth time. He wondered, had she been kidnapped? Lured out of the building without anyone noticing? He heard the family down stairs had a break in last month, could this be related?

"Sir, we are going to search every nook and corner of this city until Amelia is found." the Detective promised, and he was true to his word. Paul Daniels took his job as head investigator for the New York Police Department very seriously. Daniels was cracking down on crime. He had leads about bootleggers all across the city, selling alcohol, drugs, and weapons in the streets. His team had arrested fourteen people in the past week with connections to a serious underground operation booming out of Chicago.

* * *

James March woke up next to a true sleeping beauty, it wasn't like him to bring women back home - or in this case back to his hotel - but he found Amelia to be different. He sat up and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her. Still only in his undergarments, James opened the closet and took out his perfectly tailored gray pinstriped pants and hopped into them. Next he dressed himself in a white button down and gray vest. He fixed his hair in the mirror, combing it mostly to the right side, then he moved back to bedside window and peered outside.

The city was growing rapidly, new buildings at almost every corner, and even where there were already buildings they were adding stories on top. It was James' dream to own one of those buildings. He wanted to design and build his very own hotel, he heard there was a great deal of profit to be made in the hospitality industry.

By the bedside table sat a pipe and tobacco tin, James grabbed them both them sat in a cushioned arm chair adjacent from the bed. He packed his pipe and lit it, filling the room with smoke once he exhaled. It was the scent of tobacco that had awoken Amelia.

"Where am I?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"The Plaza Hotel." James answered. He poured a glass of water from the jug beside the arm chair and passed it to her.

"Thank you." Amelia took a sip from the glass. She was trying her best to remember last night and the events that lead her to waking up in this hotel room. It came back in flashes. The gathering at her penthouse - the sound of whistles and people racing to leave the speakeasy - a burning feeling in her nose - Eleanor. 'Where is Eleanor?"

"Hmm, oh, was that your friends name?" James pondered.

"Yes. She was with us, then she wasn't."

'I'm afraid we lost her during the raid. But don't worry, even if she was caught by the coppers they wouldn't keep her long." James replied.

"Is this where you live?" Amelia asked, her eyes scanned her surroundings.

"For now.'He answered. 'I'm thinking about purchasing some land here, building my own hotel. However I do own a nice estate on Rhode Island which is currently being remodeled."

"Rhode Island? Are you from there?"

"Negative.' He blew out a cloud of smoke before continuing. 'I was born in Pennsylvania, my father worked in the mines."

"Forgive the interruption.' She spoke, 'Did you say in the mines, like a laborer?"

"Yes, dear. Hard to believe I come from such humble origins, isn't it?"

"So how did James keep his hands so clean?" Amelia wondered, she was at the edge of the bed now still in her slip.

'Well,' He smirked. 'I became good friends with the man who employed my father, Mr. Sterling,in fact he was more like a father to me than my own blood. He taught me everything there was to know about running a corporation. He even paid for my post-secondary education in England, where I stayed a couple years after graduation. Then there was news a war broke out and I returned to America only to learn that my friend and mentor had passed away, he left me 20 percent of his company, and I decided to start my own as well. I heard good things about the east coast, so I decided to relocate."

"If you're interested I can introduce you to a few of my peers. I have a family friend who's an architect. Perhaps he can offer some advice on the Manhattan market." Amelia shrugged.

"I'd appreciate that very much, Miss. I'm happy to arrange a meeting anytime here at The Plaza." Just as James had finished speaking housekeeping knocked at the door, he shooed them away. Amelia looked up at the clock. Ten thirty.

"Oh, my goodness. I need to get home my parents must be worried sick!" She jumped from the bed and scurried around looking for her dress.

"Your gown is in the closet." James told her. He watched as she sighed with relief and stepped into the dress.

"Could you?' She turned her back to him, 'I'm terrible at buttons that are in front of me, I can't fathom these."

"Of course." He began to button up the back of her dress. She could feel his breath on her neck as his hands climbed up her spine. Scenes from last night flashed through her mind.

"James." Amelia cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"I'd like a ride home, if you'd be so kind."

"Let me grab my coat." He said.

* * *

"Detective, is there any word on my daughters location?" Henry inquired as soon as the detective arrived to check in.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." Daniels answered.

"This is ridiculous!" Mrs. Rothesay shouted. "She could be lying at the bottom of the Hudson by now."

"Rose,' Her husband protested. 'That's to bed you've been up all night."

"As have you." Rose argued.

"Mrs. Rothesay, Mr. Rothesay -' Detective Daniels broke in. 'This situation is stressful for parents, I understand."

Ding. Henry and Rose ran to the elevator hoping to greet their daughter - but instead Eleanor appeared.

"Is Amelia home?" She asked.

"No, and frankly I suspect you have some part in this." Rose replied. Amelia's mother wasn't too fond of Eleanor or her mother's lifestyle.

"Miss Eddington, you were here last night, correct?" Henry asked in a less intimidating tone.

"I was, sir." Eleanor answered. "And I do take full responsibility for my friends disappearance." She had to come clean.

"What do you mean?" Daniels questioned.

"We went out last night. I convinced Amelia to sneak out using the back stairwell." Eleanor explained.

"Where did you go?" the detective asked again, pulling out his notepad.

"To a -' Eleanor gulped. 'We went to Chumley's club."

"Chumley's club.' Rose repeated. 'What is that?"

"A music club,' Daniels answered. 'But word got around they were selling illegal substances. It's one of the places that were raided last night."

"Wonderful, you brought my daughter to a criminal hangout."Rose snarled. "Get out of my sight.

"There's no use scolding the poor child, Rose." Henry spoke. "She is concerned for Amelia as well."

 _Ding._

Everyone in the room turned around as the elevator doors opened.

"Meli!' Eleanor exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blonde. 'I'm so glad you're here."

"Miss Rothesay, I am Paul Daniels, head detective of the New York Police. I have some questions for you."

"Questions?' Rose cut in. "The girl was missing, she's home now - your job is done."

"I'm afraid not Ma'am. We've spent a lot of time on this case. Had over a sixty men paid over time looking for this young lady. The department is going to want some answers."

"It's alright, mother.' Amelia said. 'I'll be happy to talk to detective Daniels. Alone."

Amelia sat across from Detective Daniels in her fathers office. He leaned on to the desk, staring down at his notes. Amelia saw his brow frown, he was trying to make sense of it all.

"So, after the club was raided, you went for a walk?" He sighed, 'That just doesn't add up Ms. Rothesay. I had that area patrolled."

"To be fair, Mr. Daniels, it was very dark out. I wouldn't blame any of your men if they didn't notice me."

"I don't know what kind of people you think we hire Miss, but I can assure you they are very observant." He stated.

Amelia shrugged. "I can't tell you why they hadn't noticed me. I was out by the pond at central park. Then I stopped at the zoo, which was closed. So I wandered up 5th Avenue until my feet were tired, I stayed over night at a friends house."

"A friends house? Which friend? Your parents contacted all of your known acquaintances."

"Yes, well I'm sure they only gave a list of people in the city.' Amelia explained falsely. 'Caroline only moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Right and what's the address?" Daniels questioned.

"Oh, heavens if I know. Somewhere on 71st. I can call her if you'd like."

"Please do." Detective Daniels followed Amelia to the candlestick phone. She picked up the ear piece and quickly turned the dial.

"Hello? Caroline, yes it's me I've made it home safely." Amelia said. "Mhm, apparently I'va caused a big scene. There's a detective here... He'd like to confirm that I stayed at your residence last night...one moment...' Amelia stepped back from the telephone. 'Would you like to speak with Caroline Mr. Daniels?"

"If you don't mind." The detective took the ear piece and switched spots with Amelia. Little did he know he wasn't talking to anyone named Caroline, or even to a woman. The person on the other end of the line was Nathaniel Montgomery - Scott. He and Amelia had an agreement since they were teenagers that if they ever needed to cover a story for one another they would. Amelia made up Caroline after skipping a luncheon with her mothers socialite friends. Nathaniel was an excellent voice actor. She hadn't tried the scheme since she had stopped talking to Nathaniel. Luckily for her he seemed to be still playing along. "Alright, Ms. Moore, thank you for talking with me. Enjoy your trip to Boston." Detective Daniels hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, so it seems. G'day Miss Rothesay, I'll let you get some rest."

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Amelia ditched her party to sneak out with Eleanor. She couldn't stop thinking about James Patrick March, and his inspiring story of being a self made man. She didn't hear much of that where she was from; everyone in her world was born into wealth. Meanwhile, her mother's scolding from that night was still echoing in her head. 'If you get caught in one of those places, you'll ruin our family's name forever!' Then she went on to remind Amelia of Ricky Callahan - a boy from from the Upper East Side - who was now snubbed by high society. Ricky was the son of a renowned doctor who died from the Spanish influenza the same year Charles Rothesay had. After his father's death Ricky became depressed, he had started taking pills and other drugs; morphine, cocaine, heroine, you name it.

Once word got out about her sons new habits, Mrs. Callahan and her two daughters started receiving less invitations to galas and dinners. So, to keep her place in high society Dorothy Callahan cut off all communication with her son. There were even rumors that she had tried to pay him to leave the city, which didn't work considering he was left a generous amount of wealth when his father died. Amelia still saw Ricky around, but as her parents recommended she tried her best to avoid him and his new friends .

"Miss,' Helen said poking her head into Amelia's room. 'Mr. Nathaniel Montgomery - Scott is here to see you."

"Plese, tell him I'll be out in a minute. Thank you." Amelia replied. She had amde a short phone call to Nathaniel yesterday, asking him to meet with her. She wanted to thank him for covering for her. Amelia walked down the marble hall and into the sitting room where Nathaniel was patiently waiting.

"Good afternoon."He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you could make it, Nathaniel." Amelia responded. She sat down across from him on a pale green cushioned sofa.

"Me too. I was surprised at the invitation, especially after our encounter on our birthday."

"Right, and I wanted to apologize and thank you.' she said. 'I was very rude the last time we saw eachother,' Amelia took a cautious look around the room. 'Yet, you still covered for me that night."

"I figured you were more disturbed by my brothers presence.' Nathaniel replied. 'I also assumed you were in a desperate position with the detective to have to get an alibi from Caroline." His voice changed to a higher more feminine pitch when he said the name.

"Shh!' Amelia hushed, holding back a laugh. "We can't expose our secret."

"May I ask where you really were that night? You had everyone worried."

"I was a little overwhelmed with the soiree.' She admitted. 'So Eleanor took me out and we made a new friend."

"And this friend, why couldn't she speak with Detective Daniels?" Nathaniel wondered.

"He actually. I was afraid of what my parents or the detective would think of me if I told them I had spent all night out with Mr. March. You know people like to talk, make up stories."

"Oh. So you and this Mr. March, where did you go?"

"The Plaza, that's where he is staying right now.' Amelia answered then added,'We chatted in one of the lounge areas. He was telling me about his business plans."

"Interesting. What kind of business is he in?" Nathaniel asked.

"That's another reason why I asked if you could visit; A proposal. He is looking for some land to build on, do you know of any lots that are available?" She wasn't sure how Nathaniel was going to respond to her question. He took his time, slowly drinking the tea Helen had brought him when he first arrived.

"Well if you think this man is serious about developing a building then leave me a way to reach him and I'll arrange a meeting. Of course, Nicholas will be joining me as well."

"Yes, of course." Amelia had almost forgotten that the brothers were also partners in business. It would be harder to get the elder Montgomery- Scott's approval. "Please give Nicholas my congratulations on his engagement, and my apologies for the other night."

"I will." Nathaniel nodded. He knew there was an issue between Nicholas and Amelia, they never got along, not even when they were children. It got worse when Nathaniel had courted her and he believed his brother had something to do with why she called off the grandfather clock at the front of the sitting room started to chime. "Is it three already?"

"It would appear so." Amelia answered.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, I have an appointment with a client in half an hour." He told her.

"Not to worry. I'll call you later with the information on Mr. March." she replied.

"Great. I'm sure I will see you around soon. Are you going to the costume ball?"

"Yes. See you then." Amelia said. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure on what as an appropriate way to say goodbye. Finally Nathaniel waved then turned down the hall to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Manhattan, New York - October 28th, 1922_**

"Oh, there you are Georgie!" James piped once he saw the man walk in to the lobby at The Plaza. He had been waiting on him for almost an hour.

"I'm not here with any good news either, March." George said nervously.

"What do you mean." James shot back.

"You've been ripped. I gave that boy the money and he took off like a bat outta hell."

"So that money I gave you is -'

"Gone." George nodded.

"Hmmm.' James pursed his lips. 'Not a smart move on his end."

"I'm sorry, real sorry. But listen, I met this other guy...a _salesman._ " George told him, using the code word in case anyone else was listening.

"How do you know this one can be trusted?"

"That blonde broad's friend brought his name up. If people like that know him, then he's gotta be the real deal."

"That's no way to talk about someone like Miss Rothesay, George. She's a very respected lady in this town." James warned. "Tell this salesman you've found that I want only his best products. We'll see if he closes the deal."

"Excuse me, gentlemen.' The concierge inturrupted them. 'As a guest in this hotel it's my pleasure to invite you to The Plaza's annual halloween ball."

"Thank you." James said taking the flyer. The man smiled then moved on the next guest. "Our talk here is done George, this time don't hand my money off to some thief." James turned on his way to to his room and read the invitation.

 **HALLOWEEN COSTUME BALL AT THE PLAZA**

YOU ARE INVITED TO MANHATTAN'S BEST HALLOW'S EVE EVENT

OCTOBER 31ST, 1922 AT SEVEN IN THE EVENING

JOIN US IN THE GRAND BALL ROOM

COSTUMES ARE A MUST!

* * *

 ** _The Plaza Hotel, New York - October 31st, 1922_**

The Plaza Hotel was famous for its Halloween Costume ball. It was an invitation only event, and always attended by New York's most prominent families. Amelia Rothesay arrived with her parents, she was dressed as a Venetian courtesan, in a red ball gown with gold details. Her costume was accessorized with a gold framed mask around her eyes.

It didn't take long for Henry and Rose Rothesay to find themselves in conversation with their fellow millionaires about trades and politics, things Amelia really didn't care to hear about. She took the opportunity to explore the rest of the party alone. Amelia enjoyed looking at the costumes, she always wondered 'why did they decide to be that?' In her opinion a costume wasn't random, there was some kind of message you were trying to send. Hers was one of anonymity. It made it hard for others to spot her right away with a mask.

As she walked by the dinning area she spotted James alone at a small round table. He was wearing a lab coat with safety goggles on his head. She honestly didn't plan on seeing Mr. March this evening, although she knew he was staying at the hotel, but since he was spotted she felt it would be wrong to not say hello.

"What are you supposed to be?" Amelia questioned as she approached him.

"A mad scientist, of course." James answered. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"My attendance is mandatory according to my mother.' She sat across from him. 'What gave me away?"

"I'd never forget those heart shaped lips."

"Oh." Amelia blushed.

"But it was your voice that I recognized first." James added.

"Of course.' She paused. 'I met with my friend, Mr. Montgomery- Scott, the developer. He said he'd be willing to meet with you. There's just the matter of arranging a time that works best for you both."

"There's no hurry. I'll be around for a while."

Amelia felt her mouth pull into a smile. She didn't want James to go anywhere anytime soon - until she spotted the top of her mother's witches hat moving towards them, then she wished they could disappear together immediately.

"James, perhaps we can go somewhere else to talk. I find it too loud over here." She said hoping he would take the bait and get them out of sight before her mother noticed.

"If you insist,' James offered her his arm. 'Where shall we go?"

"Let's explore The Plaza, maybe see what's down this way.' Amelia lead him in the opposite direction of Rose. That was when she noticed her father in the middle of the hallway. She was trapped between them, the only escape was to go up. The elevator was to their right, if it opened and they got in quickly she was sure she'd get away. "Or we can go back to your room."

The elevator opened and a couple got off, followed by an elderly woman. Amelia tried to pull James in but his stance was too firm. She saw him looking at something across the hall. He looked angry.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Go ahead up, dear.' His hand slipped into his pocket and he passed her the key. 'I think I might have left something at the table. I won't be too long."

"Alright."She replied before the door closed.

* * *

James approached the man calmly, not wanting to draw any attention to their conversation. The anxious look in the strangers eyes told James that he remembered who he was.

"Mr. March." The man said pleasantly, although he looked terrified.

"May I have a word?" James asked.

"I - uh, sure." He replied.

"Lets go outside." James said, point to the back exit. It lead out to an alleyway where it was quiet, except for the ambiance of the city.

"Sir, if this about the money -"

"Of course it's about the money!' James yelled. 'Do you take me for a fool?"

"I- I didn't have a choice. The guy I was working for he was insane. He thought I stole money from him, I had to pay what he thought he lost or he would kill me!"

''A suspected thief using stolen money to pay his debt.' James shook his head. 'Do you know what's wrong with today's society, boy?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It's too soft. People aren't punished harshly enough for their crimes, so they act out again and again. I'd say society is regressing, if you ask me, the ancient civilizations they had it right. An eye for an eye." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small revolver.

"I don't have any money!" He exclaimed backing into the brick wall.

"Oh, I'm not going to rob you, boy.' James smirked. 'About twenty years ago, when I was a child I read in the newspaper an article about a marvelous ancient discovery. A carved stone from the times when Babylon was ruled by Hammurabi. Once translated they had learned the stone was full of laws and consequences for disobedient behavior." James clicked his weapon.

"Please, Mr. March -"

"Law twenty-two; If anyone is caught committing robbery, then he shall be put to death." James pulled the trigger and shot the man right in the forehead. It wasn't the first time he had killed a man, but it was the first time he did it without an ounce of regret. He watched the life leave his eyes just before his body hit the ground. He waited about a minute, and then lifted the body into a near by dumpster. It was heavier than expected, but he managed with patience.

* * *

Amelia sat on the cushioned arm chair in James' room on the 12th floor. He was taking longer than expected and she was getting quiet bored of waiting. She pondered if her parents had noticed she was gone from the party downstairs, or if they were too occupied. Finally she heard the door creak open and James walked in.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yes.' He replied.'Please remind me, where were we?"

"Nathaniel, I'll mark down his telephone number for you. Do you have a pen?"

James walked over to front area of his room where there was a stationary table. He picked up the fountain pen and notepad and brought them back to her. She scribbled down a number then returned it to him.

"Excellent. I'll invite him out for a lunch to talk business. Perhaps at The Garden Cafe on Park Avenue." He told her.

"That sounds fine." Amelia agreed.

"Why don't you join us as well, dear? That way we aren't just two strangers, but strangers in the company of a mutual friend."

"Of course, if you'd like me too." She reached behind her head an untied her mask. "I forgot I was wearing this silly thing."

"I find your costume choice very intriguing." James said.

"Is that so?"

"I was once in Venice for a carnival, it wa splendid. The balls, the concerts, the costumes, yet the true amazement was still the city itself, the architecture and history." James ranted.

"Yes, I thought so too.' Amelia said. 'I was in Europe once. I was only ten years old, but I remember our tours of Italy and France. My brother and I played in the vineyards at the chateau we stayed in while in Cannes."

"I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"He caught ill and died in the Spanish flu outbreak." She explained."The saddest thing is I've already out lived him, he was only nineteen." James could tell it was a sensitive topic. Her vibe changed when she spoke about her sibling.

"You have my deepest condolences." James said, placing his hand over hers.

"Thank you." She wondered at that moment if James was going to talk more about his family. Did he have any brothers or sisters? Amelia sighed as he lit up his tobacco pipe. _Should I ask him?_ She thought.

"Is there something else on your mind?" James asked. He could tell that she was thinking about something.

"I was just wondering about you, Mr. March. What's your family like? You told me your father was a mine worker, but not much else."

"Ah, yes. I am the only child, a mistake actually.' James replied as smoke swirled around him."My parents weren't meant to bring others into this world. My father took us to Church every Sunday, many people thought he was a good man but I beg to differ. He left some awful marks on mothers face if the house wasn't kept to his standards. I often felt that he resented me, we never had much in common."

"Your poor mother." Amelia frowned. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yes, well she was the fool who tolerated it.' James said. 'I tried to defend her once. Punched the old man square in the jaw and she refused to cook for me the rest of the week."

"Sometimes I feel like my mother wishes I was the one who got sick instead of Charles.' Amelia continued. 'Helen was always much more kind and nurturing towards me. Mother only wants to use me as a pawn so she can social advance and gain popularity among the elites."

"Is that who you're avoiding in the ballroom?"

"You have me all figured out, don't you?" Amelia laughed.

"I think you should return to the party, Amelia. It's been awhile I'm sure she will be looking for you soon."James advised.

"You're right.' She sighed. 'Call me when you want to make plans for the luncheon."

* * *

Down stairs Amelia found her mother socializing with known other than Mrs. Zelda Fitzgerald, wife of the famous writer of _This Side of Paradise._ She was dressed as a gypsy, in a rather revealing costume - at least to Mrs. Rothesay's standards.

 _"_ Amelia, darling I've been looking for you." Rose called her over.

"Sorry mother, I was having a conversation with some of the staff." Amelia replied. She had to think of some excuse.

"Such a humble girl, always befriend the help." Her mother mused. "Darling ,allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Fitzgerald. "

"Zelda will do just fine." The woman said.

"So nice to meet you, I'm Amelia."

"Yes, your mother has spoken so highly of you." Zelda responded.

"Well she's been campaigning to find my future husband." Amelia said. Her mother tried her best to hide her temper in public, so she knew she would get away with it. Zelda on the other hand seemed quite amused.

"Really? Well Amelia, I'm not much older than you and I wish I would have waited longer before settling down. Don't get me wrong I love and admire my husband, but the damned man spends too much time writing his novels. He's started a new project, it's always the worst when he starts something new." Zelda's eyes rolled.

"This new novel, what is it called" Rose questioned, trying to make her way back in the conversation.

"It doesn't have a name yet, but I know it's a love story. About a man so deeply in love with a girl he would do anything for just a second of her time." Zelda answered .

"Would it be rude to ask for a copy when it's completed. I'm very fond of love stories." said Amelia.

'Of course, doll. No problem! I'll make sure you get a copy before anyone else." Zelda smiled.

"Rose, Amelia.' Henry spoke joining the small circle. 'Sorry to disturb your conversation. We've been invited to have dinner with Mr. Belmont, we have to leave now."

"It was nice meeting you, Zelda." Amelia said.

"Yes, I hope to see you around sometime." Zelda smiled.

* * *

The FoxTrot Lounge was full of life; their halloween bash was the underground equivalent to that of The Plaza's. James enter the club, no longer in his costume since they weren't required here. The had left the hotel shortly after Amelia return to the party. It was the real reason he told her to go back down and find her parents, he had a meeting arranged to meet Ricky Callahan.

"Ciggy?" A flapper girl appear at the entrance. She had a pouch strapped around her waist selling two different brands of cigarettes.

"Marlboro. Thank you."James said, he retrieved his cigarette holder from his jacket pocket. He usually had it on him if he didn't bring his pipe. The girl handed him the smoke the pulled out a pack of matches and struck one. She them lit his cigarette.

"That'll be 25 cents, handsome." She said.

"All yours." replied James, handing her a dollar

"March! Over here!" Stuart Richmond shouted from the center of the lounge.

"Stuart,' James greeted. 'Where are the others?"

"George is late as usual. Ain't not sure where Callahan is, George is the only one who knows what he looks like."

"So very helpful to have you here Mr. Richmond."

"I got us drinks if that counts for somethin'." Stuart replied. He motioned to the glasses in front of them.

"Ah, bourbon. Impressive." James said after swishing the dark liquor around in his glass, smelling the warm aroma.

"Here comes Heidelberg now." Stuart stated looking past James. There was a man walking beside him, dressed well in a navy suit with a matching hat.

"Mr. Callahan I presume?' James asked. The man nodded. "James March." Ricky gave James' hand a firm squeeze.

"Stuart." Mr. Richmond said as he gave Ricky a handshake.

"Ricky here was just telling me about a shipment that came in from Chicago." George said.

"Now, would you have anything for us to sample, ?" James asked.

"You've already tried one of our products it seems." Ricky replied, pointing to his glass.'Yeah, I have a few other options on me as well." Ricky place a stainless steel box on the table, revealing a variety of powders and pills.

"Very good." James remarked.

"Stocks been low in New York, but boss plans to bring it back again."Ricky told him.

"How difficult is the smugglin'?" Stuart asked.

"The border is the worst. Once the we had the right contacts in Ontario it made it a hell of a lot easier. We have set up a few different locations, all within an hour from crossing over." explained Ricky.

"Your boss,' James inquired,'Remind me of his name."

"Capone.' Ricky replied. 'But the papers like to call him a few other things."

"Yes. How much does he distribute in one shipment, profit wise?"

"Depends, between forty to eighty grand. Prices are met by supply and demand of course." Ricky answered.

"And is he still looking for a warehouse incognito in New York." asked James.

"As far as I know."

"James here is building a hotel." George jumped in.

"That's the perfect front." Ricky remarked.

"I thought so too.' James said, annoyed that George had brought it up before him.'Tell Mr. Capone that he can store unlawful goods in my hotel once it's built, only if I acquire thirty percent."

"Thirty? Are you sure James, that's pretty high." George mumbled.

"Thirty or nothing, George." James repeated.

"I'll have a word with the boss, no promises." Ricky said.

"I hope to hear from him soon." James grinned.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York - November 14th, 1922_**

"Beautiful day today!" David Belmont chimed as he strolled through Central Park beside Amelia. 'Better not take it for granted. Won't belong before the first snowfall."

"Mhmm." Amelia mumbled, she tried hiding her disinterest but it was starting to become a challenging task. She had agreed to a day out with Mr. Belmont after he invited her family to dinner after the halloween ball two weeks ago. Only because she felt she owed her parents a favour.

"Are you alright, Amelia?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just a little tired that's all." And she was wondering why she hadn't heard from Mr. March in two weeks.

"Well then let me take you back home so you can get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Belmont." Amelia replied. They turned back down the path that lead them towards the Rothesay residence.

It was only a short walk and Amelia was eager to be alone, but Mr. Belmont insisted on taking her up in the elevator since Mr. Quinn was on his afternoon break.

"It's awfully quiet up here. Where is everyone?" David noticed.

"My parents might be at the Vanderbilts anniversary dinner. Helen usually runs errands this time but she will be back soon."Amelia answered. "It's the perfect opportunity for nap."

"You're so incredibly beautiful Amelia, it's not easy for a man to say good-bye." He took a step closer to her. She backed away from him. 'Don't do that. I'm only asking for one kiss!'

"Mr. Belmont,' she spoke sternly. 'Please leave me to rest."

"Don't play innocent, girl. I've heard the gossip about you, with Nathaniel Montgomery - Scott. You gave him what he wanted, now it's my turn." Grabbing her wrist he pulled her towards him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. Her arm twisted as she tried to fight him off. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up so easily.

David captured her swinging arm that was trying to punch him, she kicked at his shins but it didn't seem to phase him. He forced her down on the nearest couch. Amelia was defenseless.

"HELP!" She yelled, hoping that anyone would hear her. "Please, help me!"

"Shut up." David hissed. He covered her mouth with one hand - rookie mistake - Amelia now had an arm free, and instinctively punched him right in the throat. It was enough to knock the wind out of him and give her time to run down the hall; but still she had nowhere to truly hide.

"That wasn't very polite, Amelia." Mr. Belmont called, his footsteps got louder as he followed her. Amelia study her surroundings, looking for anything she could defend herself with. She spotted a vase in the corner table and grabbed it and kept it behind her back.

"You're right, Mr. Belmont.' Amelia said. He was in front of her now and she had never felt more terrified in her life. 'I'm very sorry."

"I'll accept your apology on the condition that -' The phone rang distracting David - now was her chance. Amelia tried to strike him with the vase but he looked back in time to stop it. 'How dare you!" He snatched the vase from her, and the delicate glass broke. She was able to catch him off guard and push him into the wall, where a heavy ornate mirror hung.

Mr. Belmont's weight hitting the wall was enough to make the mirror fall. It landed on his head, bringing him down instantly. Amelia stood frozen with shock as a pool of blood form on the marble floor.

"Mr. Belmont?" She tapped his shoulder with her foot. The man did not move. Amelia looked down at her hands, only realizing now that they were bleeding. So she went into the nearest powder room and cleaned up her palms. The left had was in worse condition than the right, so she wrapped it in a face towel.

She removed her velvet over coat and a small card fell from the pocket. It was a business card from The Plaza, Amelia had worn the same coat to the halloween party. Unsure of what she could possibly do with the body she made her way to the telephone an dialed the number on the card.

"May I have the line to the room where Mr. James March is staying please?" She asked once someone from the main desk answered the phone.

"Hello?" James answered.

"James...' Amelia trembled.'I -I need help."

"Amelia, what's the matter?"

"Please, just come as quickly as you can." She said and hung up the phone.

* * *

It only took James fifteen minutes to get from the hotel to Amelia's home, but it was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. Mr. Quinn still wasn't back from his dinner break so James rode up in the elevator solo. He found Amelia on an arm chair, crying.

"Amelia. What happend?" James asked kneeling in front of her. He noticed the towel wrapped around her hand and could see blood coming through.

"I didn't mean to.' She sobbed. 'I was so scared, it was so sudden."

"Did you hurt yourself? Is that was this is about?"

"No." Amelia replied. She got up and walked down the hall - waving for James to follow. He noticed a stream of blood carrying glass shards, and then, he saw the body.

"Who is this?" He asked. Amelia was surprised by how unbothered he seemed.

"Mr. Belmont is -or - was his name."

"And you killed him?"

"He attacked me!" She protested.

"Shhh, it's alright.' James wrapped his arm around her. 'I believe you. Now, we need to get this cleaned up before you have witnesses."

"We'll never get this body out of here without somebody seeing!"

"Surely there must be a way.' James examined the area.'What's through that way?" He asked point to a narrow hall that curved behind the elevator.

"The stairway and garbage chute."Amelia answered.

"Garbage chute? That'll do."

"I can't just chuck him down like this!" Amelia exclaimed.

"We will wrap his body. Is there a spare blanket or rug that won't be missed?"

"There's a hideous rug in Charles' old room.' She told him.'The only person that goes in there is me."

"Perfect. Fetch it for me and I'll take care of everything."James replied.

Amelia did exactly a he said, and dragged the rug from her brothers room the place where 's limp body laid.

"Ah, color and pattern. This rug is the perfect cover it will hide the blood well." James noted. He removed his coat and hat, passing them to Amelia to hold while he lifted the body. He rolled the corpse up tightly. "Mop up the blood, be very precise. You'll need to throw out those shoes you're wearing." She glanced down at her feet, blood was splatter all over her cream colored Louis Heels.

James dragged the cadaver to the garbage chute and shoved it down. It make an incredible amount of noise banging around in the vertical tunnel. Amelia mopped up the blood and he helped her toss out all of the cloths they had used to clean up.

"Now, will Mrs. Rothesay notice the loss of her mirror?" James wondered.

"It's possible. I'm sure if I replace it with something else she'll be less aware that anything is missing.' Amelia paused. 'James, how do you know all this stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"About using the rug and disposing the...you know."

"It seems like common sense to me." He shrugged.

 _Ding_

The elevator opened and Helen walked in with a paper bag full of groceries.

"Take the stairs down, before she sees you!" Amelia urged almost throwing his jacket and hat down the stairs before him. Amelia waited for Helen to leave the foyer area, then she tip toed down the hall and into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Manhattan, New York - November 18th, 1922**_

 _Brrring - Brrring - Bring_

"Good morning, Rothesay residence." Amelia answered the phone, which was not usual, but she was expecting a phone call for some time now.

"Amelia?" Nathaniel's voice responded.

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm well thanks. How are you?"

"Great. Nathaniel, have you heard from Mr. March?"

"I have, that's why I'm calling."

"Oh,' Amelia said, 'Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about. Mr. March wants to do lunch today with both of us present. He asked me to call you.' Nathaniel told her. 'Something about not wanting to put you in an awkward position when he asked for you on the phone.'

"I see." Amelia let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid that she had scared James off, that he had left town or worse, went to the police. It really was considerate for him not to call her himself. Helen would definitely question who he was if he did.

"Does this afternoon work for you?"

"Yes, Nathaniel. What time exactly? And where? I'll arrange a ride."

"Two o'clock.' Nathaniel informed her. 'At the Garden Cafe on Park. No need to get a drive, Mr. March insisted he would meet you at a quarter to two outside your apartment with a ride."

"Excellent. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you soon, Nathaniel."Amelia ended the call and went to change.

"You're meeting with, Nathaniel?"

"Yes, how long have you been standing there?" Amelia asked her mother. She quickly clenched her injured hand shut.

"I beg your pardon?' Rose's tone lowered.

"Sorry, Mother. I was just curious. Yes, Mr. Montgomery - Scott has invited me to lunch." Amelia replied.

"I thought you were still angry with him. Isn't that why you left on your birthday?" Her mother questioned.

"We are trying to be civil, maybe even friends again."

"I would like it very much if you were. As would your father, he always enjoyed that young mans company." Rose said.

"He did."

"Well, go on then.' Rose smiled. 'Don't keep him waiting to long."

Amelia nodded and practically ran into her bedroom.

* * *

James parted his black hair with his comb, just as he had done every morning. He wouldn't deny that he was vain and took great pride in his appearance. He opened his wardrobe and decided on a brown three piece suit match with a light pink tie.

The lobby of the Plaza was busy, which didn't surprise James since the hotel traffic was often higher on weekends, especially Saturdays, like this one. He unintentionally picked up on some of the chatter as he walked to the main exit.

 _"And they found it right here, in the mobile garbage bin!"_

James spotted a few men with notepads talking to the bell hops. He knew they had to be police detectives.

"Um, good afternoon, sir.' The Doorman said as James stopped in front of him. 'Quite the commotion, isn't it?"

"Yes.' agreed James. 'Could you fill me in?"

"All I know is they found a dead body in the garbage bin behind the hotel when the trucks came to collect the trash." He asnwered.

"Tragic.' James replied. 'They found it today?"

"Yesterday, I figure. Who knows how long it's been there. The trucks only come every second week."

"Well, I'll see you later. I have a meeting to get to."

"Of course, sir." The doorman stepped aside.

James walked out to his parked car. He was aware that people found it strange that he drove himself, even Amelia poked a little fun at him for it, but he loved it. It gave him freedom and privacy, two things he valued highly.

Arriving at Amelia's building he waited for a moment; unsure if he should go inside or wait in the automobile. Finally he decided to get out, at the same time Amelia had appeared outside.

"James!' She called out. 'I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Not at all. But, if I had it would certainly be worth the wait." James smiled. He opened the passenger's door and Amelia climbed in. She wore a brown tweed jacket that coincidentally matched his suit.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in some time. I was afraid you had abandoned me." Amelia told him.

"My apologies, dear. I never intended to make you feel that way. I've just been caught up in business matters."

"I forgive you.' Amelia said. 'Did you spend much time talking to Nathaniel?" She wondered.

"No, our conversation was breif."

"I think you will find Nathaniel most agreeable. It's his brother that will give us a hard time."

"His brother?"James inquired.

"They work together, and I don't doubt that Nicholas tagged along." Amelia rolled her eyes at the idea of having to see Nicholas again.

* * *

"Welcome to The Garden Cafe.' The host at the front of the restaurant greeted. 'How may I help you today?"

"Reservations for March." James announced. The man checked his book.

"Fantastic." He replied. 'Right this way." James and Amelia followed him. The Garden Cafe was decorated to look as if the customers were, in fact, dinning in a garden. There were plants and flowers placed cleverly all throughout the room. There was even a fountain in the center of the room, surrounded by small rose bushes. They stopped at a table by a large paned window where two guests were already seated.

""The Montgomery -Scott's are already here." Amelia observed.

Nathaniel,the younger and more out-going brother with gold flaked eyes greeted her first. "Good afternoon, Amelia." He stood up to double kiss her cheeks.

"Gentlemen, this is my friend Mr. James March." She announced.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. March.' Nathaniel shook hands with James. 'This is my brother, Nicholas. He leads on architectural design, while I mostly deal in the economics."

"Yes, good to see you as well, Mr. Montgomery - Scott." replied James.

"Oh, it's fine to call my by my given name - if you don't mind." Nathaniel told him.

"Ah, that would make it easier. Same goes to you."

"James, Amelia' Nicholas broke in. 'Take a seat and let's get this meeting started."

"Grand idea." James pulled out Amelia's chair for her and sat after she was seat. Amelia was directly across from Nathaniel, and James across from Nicholas.

"So tell me, Mr. March. What do you plan to build if you acquire a plot of land?" Nicholas questioned.

"I've had the dream of building a hotel for a few years now." James answered.

"Ha! This is New York City,' Nicholas scoffed. 'There are plenty of hotels, and many go bankrupt trying to compete with ones already established. What makes you think yours will last?

"It will stand out,' James said simply. 'I've noticed many of the buildings here, both new and old, tend to stick with the same victorian era appearance. I have a modern design plan. It won't be plain and stuffy."

"People here are the traditional type." Nicholas shot back.

"What my brother means,' Nathaniel joined 'Is that in this city, and specifically this neighborhood, there are many families who have lived her for generations. And they like the idea of knowing their street will look the same in fifty, maybe even a hundred years. We like familiarity. It's part of our culture for things to stay as they are."

James couldn't help but notice that when Nathaniel spoke his eyes often drifted over to Amelia, even though she was fairly quiet and it had been James that he was talking too.

"Pardon me.' The waiter approached the table. He carried a pitcher of water and topped up their glasses. He placed a few menus on the table. 'I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

"I don't think it's such a bad idea. Times are changing, rules are changing." Amelia said once the waiter left.

"I think the west would better suit your eccentric style, James. That's just my opinion, besides, that's where everyone with a _dream_ goes isn't it?" Nicholas smirked.

"On the previous note.' Nathaniel said before Nicholas could get too out of hand. "About things changing, have you seen the papers today?"

"No. Why?" Amelia asked.

"They found a body a one of those mobile garbage bins."

Amelia felt her heart pound in her chest so rapidly she swore the whole room could hear it. The warmth of a hand slide over hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"Are you alright, Miss Rothesay?" James asked.

"Yes,' She tried to compose herself. 'I just had the image of that poor soul, I wonder what happened."

"Cops are still investigating." Nathaniel said.

"I heard it was just some bootlegger. He probably had it coming." James added.

"Where did you hear that?" Nathaniel wondered.

"At The Plaza. The police figure that was where the body came from. They were there this morning that's how I know." James heard Amelia exhale with relief.

"Can we get back to business?" Nicholas spoke.

"Yes.' James answered. "So long as you give me better advice than to just move west."

"The only land we have to offer is too small to build a hotel. I can only suggest you try doing business with Ashcroft."

"There is the location at -'

'Too. small. Nathaniel." Nicholas cut his younger brother off before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Are you trying to set him up for failure?" Blurted Amelia, 'You know Ashcroft is a greedy man."

"And a good friend of your father, if I recall correctly." Nicholas shot back.

"So what." She replied. 'Am I to be held responsible for the men my father chooses to socialize with? If I thought there was a chance in hell that Bill Ashcroft would sell to Mr. March, don't you think I would have asked him myself instead?" Amelia turned to Nicholas' brother. "I thought better of you, Nathaniel, but if you're just going to sit back and let your brother boss you around then maybe you're not the man I thought you were!"

"Amelia, please, don't make a scene." Nathaniel begged.

"Oh, worried I'll make a scene!?' Her voice raised and she noticed that her table did have the attention of a few others.'How about a grand finale?" Amelia stood from her chair and walked out of the cafe, James wasn't far behind her.

"That was absolutely magnificent.' James said once he caught up to her. 'Regardless, you must be more careful with your behavior."

"Mr. March, I was only trying to keep you from being played by the Montgomery - Scotts!"

"An act that hasn't gone unnoticed, my dear. I was referring to before; your reaction to the news about the body."

"Right." Amelia blushed.

"I don't think anything was suspected but please be mindful of how you react to such things."

"How do you stay so calm?' She wondered.'I've had night terrors, almost every night. I can hardly sleep."

"That's called guilt.' James opened the door to his vehicle and went to his side when Amelia was in. Then he continued, 'Once you accept that Mr. Belmont deserved to die, you'll sleep like a newborn."

"I'm sorry, James. I have ruined your chances at getting a place a to build your hotel." Amelia frowned, she really was sorry. If she hadn't hated Nicholas maybe the meeting would have went better.

"Now, now, you gave a fantastic speech back in that restaurant. James March is not a quitter.' _inveniam viam_ '"He quoted. Amelia looked at him sheepishly. "I shall find a way - Oedipus."

* * *

Nathaniel stared down at his elder brother from across the table at The Garden Cafe. Things didn't go quite as he planned. He was trying to get back on Amelia's good side, and thought he was doing well since had come to him for assistance with the detective.

"What?" Nicholas asked when he noticed the glare.

"Must you ruin everything for me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Don't give me that.' Nicholas scoffed.'It's not my fault that man is filled with so much pride he thinks he knows better than us. Where did Amelia find him anyway?"

"I don't know.' Nathaniel shrugged, which wasn't entirely true but he didn't tell Nicholas everything. 'She'll never talk to me now."

"Get over it, Nate." Nicholas groaned. He didn't understand why his brother was still pining for Amelia.

"I can't, I still love her." Nathaniel said. "I don't know what I ever did wrong to her, what made her change her mind about me."

Nicholas stayed silent, he knew why Amelia had called of the courtship with his brother. He was the one who wrote to her saying Nathaniel was meeting frequently with Gloria Winthrop. Most of what Nicholas had wrote her was true; Nathaniel did meet with Gloria every Wednesday night at four, what they did together was beyond Nicholas' knowledge but not his imagination. He did what his was best at, and exaggerated the story. In the letter he told Amelia he had seen Gloria flee down the fire escape from Nathaniel's window; half dressed. It wasn't his fault that Amelia was so naive she never even confronted Nathaniel about the story.

"No worries, brother. I have a feeling this new found friendship between Amelia and Mr. March will be short lived."

"Why do you say that?" Nathaniel asked.

"Diamond Heiress, from one of the wealthiest families in New York. She'll get bored of him soon."

"Not if she's still the person I knew." Nathaniel sighed. Amelia was always polite when she recieved gifts, but never overly thrilled. She enjoyed company and conversation over material things. He was sure James March was much more interesting to her than anyone from Manhanttan.

* * *

James returned to the hotel after the lunch, it hadn't gone as planned but he still had hope that he could work something out. He approached the room he was staying in and found it quite curious that the door was open. He was sure he locked it.

"Hello?" James peered into the room and saw the back of Ricky Callahan.

"Mr. March, sorry to intrude.' Ricky turned around, 'I try to stay out of the public eye when I'm in this neighborhood. Though I didn't expect you to be out."

"Did housekeeping let you in?" James asked.

"You think a fellow who smuggles booze for a living can't pick a few locks?" Ricky mused.

"Of course.' James hung up his jacket. 'Well, I was at a luncheon. I expect that you're here for a reason?'

"A luncheon? With George and Stuart?' Ricky questioned.

"I have somewhat expanded my acquaintances. I think you know the Montgomery - Scott brothers?"

"I do. How'd you meet them?" Ricky wondered. He knew the family well and like most on the upper east side they weren't the most welcoming to new faces.

"Enough about my day,' James said. 'Tell me why you are here."

"I went back to Chicago for a few days, and had a word with the boss about your proposition." Ricky replied. "He'll be in town in three days, and would like to talk about making an arrangement."

"Perfect. Call me when he's in town." James lit a cigarette and offered one to Ricky who accepted.

"So, didn't get what you wanted from ol' Nick and Nate, huh?" Ricky pressed.

"Not yet." answered James.

"Be careful around Nicholas, he's a real bastard."

"And the younger one?" James asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Nathaniel too much, he's a soft one, cried when his girlfriend dumped him. Poor sap."Ricky chuckled. "But in his defense, she was worth a fortune."

* * *

Eleanor had been waiting for the phone to ring for hours now. She called to speak with Amelia at around one o'clock and the housekeeper had told her that Miss Rothesay was out for lunch. She debated the idea of calling back and asking Helen if she knew where the lunch was and just showing up there, but then figured she should not.

"Have you heard from Amelia, sweetheart?" asked Eleanor's mother, Mrs. Polly Eddington.

"No, should I try calling again?"

"Sure, give it one more shot." Polly picked up her new dial phone and called Amelia's number.

"Good evening, Rothesay residence." Helen answered.

"Hello, Helen. It's me again. Is Amelia home?" Eleanor spoke into the telephone.

"She is, just a moment."

"Hey, Ellie!" Amelia's voice took over.

"Well,well, look who finally decided to return home.' Eleanor replied. 'Out with Nathaniel I heard?"

"It's not what you think. I'll have to tell you the whole story in person."

"Good. We're coming to pick you up. Wear something nice, we are going to the premiere of Up She Goes at Playhouse Theatre."

"Oh,' Amelia responded with genuine surprise. 'I don't know, I've been out all day. I'd just like to relax."

"Amelia Rothesay, I haven't spent some time with you in over a week. Or have you found a new best friend?"

"It's nothing personal against you,' Amelia sighed. What could she say? _Sorry, I've accidently killed a man and I just want to be home alone_...'What time is the show?"

"Eight thirty.' Eleanor answered. 'Please tell me that means you've reconsidered!"

"Yes, okay."

"See you soon!"

"Bye-bye." Amelia said. She walked over to her fathers office, she would need his permission to be out after dark, since her little episode (as her mother called it) last month.

Henry sat at his mahogany desk going over papers, invoices and such. He had a cigar burning in one hand, while he leaned on the other. The office door open, so Amelia tapped lightly on the frame before entering.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Henry smied when he spotted his daughter.

"Are you busy, Papa?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing that takes priority, come in.' He motioned to her. Amelia took a seat in the chair across from the desk. 'How was your day?"

"It's been swell,' She said quickly 'Papa, Eleanor just called and invited me out to a show on broadway - for tonight."

"Ah, Miss Eddington.' Henry organized his papers and put them into the top drawer of his desk. "Your mother isn't very fond of her at the moment you know?"

"Yes,' Amelia frowned.' I promise I won't cause any trouble this time. We're going to see the show and I'll come straight home after." She watched as her father scratched at his beard, a sign that he was considering it.

"Alright, on one condition -" Henry replied.

"Anything." A smile spread across Amelia's face.

"Play chess with me tomorrow,' Her father grinned. 'It's been awhile since I've had a worthy opponent."

"I'd love to. Thank you, Papa." Henry nodded his head. He watched as his daughter headed out of the office.

"Wear your mink coat, it will keep you from catching a cold." He called after her.

* * *

James returned to the hotel after the lunch, it hadn't gone as planned but he still had hope that he could work something out. He approached the room he was staying in and found it quite curious that the door was open. He was sure he locked it.

"Hello?" James peered into the room and saw the back of Ricky Callahan.

"Mr. March, sorry to intrude.' Ricky turned around, 'I try to stay out of the public eye when I'm in this neighborhod. Though I didn't expect you to be out."

"Did housekeeping let you in?" James asked.

"You think a fellow who smuggles booze for a living can't pick a few locks?" Ricky mused.

"Of course.' James hung up his jacket. 'Well, I was at a luncheon. I expect that you're here for a reason?'

"A luncheon? With George and Stuart?' Ricky questioned.

"I have somewhat expanded my aquiantances. I think you know the Montgomey - Scott brothers?"

"I do. How'd you meet them?" Ricky wondered. He knew the family well and like most on the upper east side they weren't the most welcoming to new faces.

"Enough about my day,' James said. 'Tell me why you are here."

"I went back to Chicago for a few days, and had a word with the boss about your proposition." Ricky replied. "He'll be in town in three days, and would like to talk about making an arrangement."

"Perfect. Call me when he's in town." James lit a cigarette and offered one to Ricky who accepted.

"So, didn't get what you wanted from ol' Nick and Nate, huh?" Ricky pressed.

"Not yet." answered James.

"Be careful around Nicholas, he's a real bastard."

"And the younger one?" James asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Nathaniel too much, he's soft. Cried when his girlfriend dumped him.' Ricky chuckled. 'But in his defence, she was worth a fortune."

* * *

People were lined up outside the theatre for the premiere of Up She Goes. The Eddingtons were invited since Eleanor's father had worked in production for the show. Photographers were taking pictures of the family for the newspaper. "Let's get one of you with your friend, hunny." A photographer said to Eleanor. She posed next to Amelia and the camera flashed.

Amelia was surprised to see Zelda Fitzgerald make her way towards them; more flashes following her, of course.

"Amelia, you know the Eddingtons?" Zelda greeted.

"Yes, Eleanor is a dear friend of mine." Amelia answered.

"Zelda's been helping with choreography for the show." Eleanor said before Amelia could ask she knew Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"Well, I hope you gals join me for the after- party.' Zelda covered her mouth half way so the paparazzi wouldn't be able to read her lips. 'There'll be plenty of jazz and liquor." She winked.


End file.
